As Sure As These Blue Skies
by tascha
Summary: NJC Challenge July: Inspiration for this short story was the song Rain by Jon Heintz. It's a sad song, so I thought of a relationship that has often been threatened to be destroyed. To find out whom I'm talking about, you have to read the story!
1. Chapter 1

_Copyright: __This __fanfiction__ was written for pure fun and not to gain anything from the popularity of either the __tv__-show or the books. I honor the work of Kathy __Reichs__ and everyone involved in producing the __tv__-show. I'm just a __fan,__ I certainly don't mean to hurt anyone with this…_

_AN: This is an entry for the NJC Challenge (July)__ using the song Rain by Jon __Heintz__. I am no native speaker so I have no clue if I got the song right but I certainly got the__ tune which I think is rather sad__ I thought hard of sad things that could happen to one of the characters. One certainly could be death but then I thought of another relationship that has often been threatened to be destroyed by other forces_

_This is in__ Booth's POV, I am thinking of writing __another chapter__ in Brennan's POV, __if you ask me kind enough So well that's me again threatening for __reviews :__-P_

--

**As sure as these blue skies**

**--**

The dark, handsome FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth was walking along the street in which Rebecca lived together with their son and her new boyfriend. Even though the weather was beautiful and the sun was warming the pavement, flowers flourished at the side of the walkway and you could hear kids playing in their gardens, his expression was not mirroring it. He looked like left out in the rain. His eyes were not the usual chocolate brown; they were rather dark, as a thundercloud. Anger was radiating from him as well as sadness. He couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't want to. He had spent the last few days shouting at Rebecca, calling her names like a nine year old, arguing like a 90 year old man, he had tried everything; he'd try anything if it meant he got to keep things like they were.

But as sure as these blue skies they're gonna turn gray. Never was he allowed to be happy for a long time. Whenever everything seemed to be okay, he had to prepare himself for the worst. Especially since Rebecca was part of his life. Bones, his Bones, Dr. Temperance Brennan, had recently lighted up his life. His lips twitched into a small smile. Bones: one of the good things in his life. They have circled around each other for three years until one fine day, after she had been abducted and almost killed and he had found her asleep in the hospital, he had admitted how he felt for her, not aware that she wasn't as much asleep as he thought she was. She had looked at him then, silent. She just looked at him, trying to figure out if he had said the truth. It had taken a while for them to get accustomed to the new situation, with Bones nothing was easy. It took weeks after she had returned home from the hospital until they finally went out on a date and even longer until they kissed for the first time. Yet their relationship developed into more each day, it took time but eventually they even moved in together. He had even thought of asking her to marry him, it meant a lot to him but he was afraid to do so, as it was one subject they still disagreed on; as well as on having kids.

His mood darkened again.

Parker!

She had also grown accustomed to Parker spending time with them. No matter that she didn't want to have kids, she was good with his son. Parker liked her and to his surprise he listened to her intently when she talked of her work. She had once made a joke on him going to be a squint. He had looked so shocked at that remark that she had laughed out loud. A thing she rarely did. That was the day when the idea had started to form in his head. They could be a real family. That would be what bliss felt like, having the two most important people around you all the time. He had sometimes lost himself in this kind of dreams and wished they would one day come true.

Instead he was now standing in front of a pile of shards that were once his life.

What a fool he was, believing that everything was going to be fine. He had thought his position in Parker's life was now secure because of Rebecca's boyfriend. Because Drew knew how it was to not be allowed to see your own kid whenever you wanted to. He had felt secure enough to let him into Parker's life and now he paid for it.

Hearing Parker call Drew Dad had not only shocked him but proved what he had feared all the time since his little boy had been born. She was going to take him away. She had used this threat a hundred times already, if he didn't do what she wanted him to, she won't let him see his son again. Every time she did so she unleashed a fear in him greater than any other feeling.

He reached the playground where he was supposed to meet up with Rebecca, Drew and Parker. He stood in the corner hidden from a few trees and watched the family interact. A real family he wasn't going to be part of. He saw his son going down the slide directly in the welcoming arms of Drew, the other father. Parker giggled happily and hugged Drew. The gesture was so intimate that he almost felt like an intruder. In Rebecca's eyes he probably was, maybe that was why she was so eager to move away. She had always been reluctant in letting him see his own son but he hadn't let her get in the way. He loved Parker and he had made sure his son knew that he did.

It didn't take long until Parker saw him, after he had stepped out of the shadow of the trees and walked over to them. He wiggled himself out of Drew's arms and ran towards him, a big smile plastered on his face, calling out to him. He crouched down, ready to pull the little boy into his arms. For Parker's sake he even managed to put on a smile. He hugged him closely as if life depended on it. "Hey Bud!" he said low into the blond locks of his boy, tears threatening to fall.

When the little boy took a step back Seeley looked up and saw Drew and Rebecca approaching. He shot them an angry glance and made a sign with his hand, telling them to not come near them. Rebecca was about to ignore it when Drew hold her back. He didn't pay much more attention to him but looked at his little boy: "Bud I need to talk to you!" he sat down on the grass and took him on his lap.

Parker looked up at him, still smiling, not imagining that these adult people, who all loved him so much, were about to change his life so drastically. As he was sure to have his son's attention he started to tell him a story, or rather, forming the changes into a story, easy for him to understand. Even though he was now almost six years old and a very intelligent little boy, he didn't want to confront him with the hard truth.

Parker listened intently, cuddling deeper into his Dad's embrace, his face changing from a big smile to a sad frown. He hated himself for causing this change, he hated himself for leaving him, but he didn't have a change. It was Rebecca's doings; she didn't want him to be a part of their life anymore. He was glad that he even got this chance of saying goodbye.

"You know I will always love you Bud?" he asked, when he ended the story, stroking his blond locks, hugging him tightly. The boy hugged him back: "I love you too Daddy and I won't forget you as that boy in the story did!" he said low, shaken by the story's end: "I will never forget who my real Daddy is!" Booth smiled and hugged him again, he really wanted to believe his son's words, he needed to. "I know Bud, thank you!" he said and got up.

Meanwhile the sky had darkened as if to fit father and son's mood. Seeley Booth looked up and his heart hurt, thunderclouds hung deep and he wondered where they came from. He looked down at his boy who was standing in front of him so brave, smiling up at him. He knew it was about time to say his last goodbye, he saw Rebecca starting to get nervous and he guessed she wouldn't leave him alone for much longer. Damn you Rebecca!

He ruffled his boy's hair and said: "You can't stay, rain is gonna come down!" he said and hugged him one last time. "Have fun in Charleston, I hope you'll find lots of new friends, learn as much as you want to, go be a squint like Bones, whatever, I'll always love you and I'll always be proud that you're my son!" The words just came; and he couldn't stop speaking, crying, he hugged his boy close and didn't even flinch when he felt Parker's fingers grip his shirt hardly, even harder when he felt him being pulled away. He heard his son crying, saw the tears flowing down his face and the desperate look in his eyes. Just before he was put on the backseat of the car by Rebecca, he heard his son scream: "I will never forget you, Daddy!"

That was the exact moment it started raining. The raindrops covered the tears that were silently falling down his cheeks. He sat on the playground for a lot longer, minutes, hours, he couldn't remember afterwards. Everyone had already left long ago but he had stayed there, thinking of how difficult life was going to be from now on. He'll never forget, he'll never stop missing him, his smile, his laughter, his blonde locks, … "I'll never forget you Bud!" he screamed into the night air before getting up and walking home through the rain.

A home where Bones wouldn't be waiting for him, not anymore, as he had pissed her off, as he had accused her for destroying him. All the anger he had felt these past weeks after Rebecca had told him that they move to Charleston he had taken out on her, unrightfully, mostly because she didn't want kids, didn't have any and couldn't possibly understand even though she did her best to do so. He had blamed her for everything. He knew he had no right to do so, he knew she had been there for him until it had just been too much for her. She had moved out then, moved in with Angela and Hodgins, she had not said much about it; she just left, wasn't there anymore. He had no right wishing she would be there and take him into a hug, soothing him like she had done with Parker on several occasions.

She wouldn't have a chance on doing so ever again, he thought sadly and opened the door to their apartment. He walked straight into the bedroom, ignoring the open door to Parker's room, which they had both insisted on having when they moved in together. She has never wanted things to turn out this way, he sadly realized, he really shouldn't have blamed her.

He settled down onto the bed, completely oblivious to her presence. He rolled into a fetal ball and sobbed hard, he let out all his frustration, anger and sadness until he felt someone behind him, arms encircling him, and then lips gently kissing his neck, words of comfort spoken softly into his ear. The sobbing ceased and soon the tears flowing down his cheeks were the only reminder of his break down.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela had made me see things more clearly the past few days I spent at her and Jack's house. I can tell that by now I am going on their nerves with my constant moping. So far I am no better than Booth while I had still be living back at home. Home, it had taken long for me to call our apartment as my home. I have needed lots of time to adjust to the new situation; he had given me that and more. When I think of how long he's been in love with me, never telling, never pushing. He really must love me a lot.

One thing I haven't been so sure about the past few weeks, ever since Rebecca had told him the awful news. All he had then cared about was Parker. He was angry and sad, and he had tried everything possible to prevent what was happening. And I haven't been of any help as I feel responsible. I know there's no one but Rebecca to blame, and I still can't fathom why she's doing this. Yet that doesn't prevent me from thinking that maybe I have grown too close to Parker, that she felt threatened by my presence as his father's girlfriend. A possible new mother for Parker! She knew that Booth wished them to be a real family. Instead Rebecca, Drew and Parker are going to be this real family now without including Booth which is wrong, terribly wrong.

She could understand Rebecca so far that she didn't want her to spend time with her son. That was logical, that she could understand. But she couldn't find out why she would prevent the father from seeing their child, especially not as Booth was a good father, a great one even. Parker was really happy to have him. So was she. But she didn't have him anymore. If Booth only knew that she loved that little boy just as much as she loved him. She had never thought of developing such strong feelings for a child, not to mention a child that wasn't even hers. But she had and Parker did like her as well, at least she had the impression that he did.

It wasn't easy for her to lose the little boy to his mother and her boyfriend and a city in the south. She missed him already and she especially missed the old Booth. Her ever happy boyfriend, who supported her, has been there for her, never ever raising his voice or insulting her. But that Booth was of the past, the one she had gotten to know over the past few weeks was angry at the whole world and that included her as well. He had screamed at her, insulted her and once even raised his hand. She had then seen the shock in his eyes, she knew he would never hurt her, she believed that no matter what he would have never hit her. But right in this moment she had been shocked herself and had fled the apartment without saying anything further.

He had tried to contact her but she had not answered his calls, nor had she reacted when he came here for her, even though she couldn't stand not having him close. He had grown on her even more since they were living together; she was so used to his presence. She loved how he always would envelop her in an embrace when she was doing the dishes, trying to distract her from doing so. Or that whenever he came home later than her, he would sneak into the apartment and surprise her with a kiss on the neck. She would always pretend to not have heard him.

He had stopped doing these things after he had found out about Rebecca's intention of relocating to Charleston. And now he couldn't do them anymore, because she didn't live at home anymore. But she thought of changing this again, especially because today was the day. The day his son will move to another state. She knew that no matter what has happened between the two of them today he was going to need her and she still loved him, she couldn't deny that. She knew that after a lot of persuading Rebecca had agreed that he would be able to say goodbye that day. They were supposed to meet at some playground near where she lived with Parker and her boyfriend at 4 pm.

She would then go home and wait for him, and she'll say goodbye to Parker in her own way. And that was exactly what she did, she left for their apartment shortly before four o'clock and after she had made sure he wasn't at home anymore she unlocked the door and entered. She took a deep breath, everything smelled so familiar. This was her home, she belonged here! She closed her eyes, sighing. She didn't want to lose Booth and she knew exactly how she could make him stay and how she could make him happy. She knew what he wished for.

After a few minutes thinking of Booth and their possible future together she walked over to Parker's room. She had insisted on having one, even more so than Booth. She had wanted to make a point. She had wanted him to know that she accepted his son and that she accepted that he always would play a big role in his life. She knew him well enough knowing that his son meant everything to him. She would have never dared coming between the two, but she had loved being a part of it and Parker had accepted her easily into the family. As far as he was concerned he had two fathers and two mothers. In Parker's eyes there was nothing wrong with that but Rebecca obviously didn't like it that much.

She sat down in the middle of Parker's room, waiting for Booth to return, thinking about everything that they had gone through. She fingered some of the toys and remembered times she had spent with the little boy. Realizing that this was it, that she would never see him again and that she hadn't even had a chance of saying goodbye properly tears started to well up in her eyes. This was just not fair, what Rebecca did was not for any of them. What would Parker think, would he know that she cared for him, that she was sorry that she hadn't been able to say goodbye?

She didn't realize how fast the time went by, suddenly it was dark outside and it had started raining. It fitted her mood. She stirred when she heard the door open and in an instant she got up and looked out of the room. She saw him walking by too focused on the pain he was feeling to notice her presence. She more guessed that he was crying than actually seeing it. He was wet to the skin from the rain and the tears she saw could have easily been raindrops on his skin. But when he had vanished in the bedroom she heard him sniffling then sobbing. Seeing him defeated like that broke her heart, it was so unlike Booth.

She followed him a little later and without him noticing climbed onto the bed and hold him, scarred of what was happening to the normally ever happy Seeley Booth she knew. Scarred of what was to come, how this was going to change their lives. Again she was sure she had made the right decision coming here. She was going to do her best to make him happy again, even if it meant to do something she never imagined herself to do. But then again she would have never imagined the two of them getting together. Sometimes life surprises you and you do things you would have never imagined. In the past few years she had learned one thing about love: There's no logic!

There certainly wasn't any logic in her decision. She still knew that logically, no one should give birth to a child. Not at such hard times, where so many children were killed, wars were fought, terrorism ruled people's lives, couples divorcing, fighting over their children. But logic didn't help her make the decision. It was the love she felt for the man in her life and knowing, that he wished to have a family with her, that he would be the best father possible, that he would do anything to keep them safe. It was faith she had in him, no matter how hard she denied it and tried to justify her decision with logic, there was none.

Even though she was sure she wanted to do this for Booth, for them, she knew it wasn't the time to tell him this. He wouldn't understand, probably pick another argument; she didn't want that, she had enough of arguments. So she just held on to him until he eventually fell asleep, until the next morning, as long as he needed her to do so.

"I love you so much Seeley Booth!" she whispered, stroking his arm tenderly. She thought he was sleeping tight when she heard him muffle: "Love you too Bones!" A tear escaped her eye, she knew even though it was going to be hard for them, they were going to make it through; they were going to be okay. She moved even closer, holding on to him, desperately needing to know, that he was there, with her. He took one of her hands in his own, guided it to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean any of the things I said to you, I was just…"

She shushed him. She couldn't bear him apologizing to her. "It's okay, I'm here." she said kissing his neck tenderly. Before he finally drifted off to sleep he kissed her fingers again, saying: "Thank you!" She smiled teary, stroking his arm tenderly. Everything was going to be okay.

---

Okay this second chapter wasn't really necessary and... Well I don't know, I think it might not have been such a good idea, but since I already wrote it, sigh... But that's it, now this story is definitely complete!


End file.
